Forgive Me
by millumino
Summary: Quinn let's her insecurities get the best of her as does Hermione. One shot.


**(From****the**** ****draft**** ****box**** ****-**** ****for**** ****anon**** ****requesting**** ****Moody!Quinn**** ****upsetting**** ****Hermione**** ****and**** ****trying**** ****to**** ****make**** ****up**** ****for**** ****it**** ****with**** ****sweetness**** ****-**** ****angsty**** ****Quinn**** ****and**** ****Hermione**** ****headcanon**** ****got**** ****in**** ****the**** ****way**** ****-**** ****my**** ****apologies)**

"Shit," Quinn hissed, dropping the tomato she'd been cutting and bringing her bleeding hand to her lips. She turned looking for a napkin, but moved a little too quickly, bumping the handle of the pan on the stove.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she groaned as the pan and the eggs she'd been cooking clattered onto the tile.

"Babe?" Quinn looked up to see a sleepy Hermione standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Everything alri-" The words died on Hermione's lips as she took in Quinn bent over trying to pick pieces of scrambled egg off the floor while simultaneously attempting to put pressure on her hand with a napkin that seemed to be magically turning red. "Sweetie, why don't you go find a plaster. There should be some in the bathroom. I'll take care of this."

Quinn just stood up, obviously in a mood, and made her way out of the kitchen.

Hermione bent down and picked up the pan, pushing her hair out of her face as she stood up. A quick glance at the wall clock told her it was nearing 2am. She sighed, she was exhausted and she was sure Quinn was exhausted (and hungry by the look of the mess in the kitchen) just having come off her shift.

"'Mione, we're out of bandages. And I can't find my medical kit." Quinn huffed from the doorway, looking annoyed.

"The med kit is the car." Hermione started recutting the tomato.

Quinn groaned, her voice growing more and more irritated. "Why'd you put it in the car?"

"Camping," Hermione supplied a short one word explanation, placing a BLT sandwich on a plate for Quinn.

Quinn didn't say anything she just scowled.

"Here," Hermione turned, wiping her hands on a towel. "Let me see?"

"I'll go to the car."

"It's raining, Quinn. Let me see how bad it is?" Hermione gently grabbed Quinn's arm, keeping the blonde from heading back out.

"It's fine." Trying unsuccessfully to wiggle her arm out of Hermione's grip.

"Stop being stubborn." She pulled on Quinn's hand, moving the bloody cloth to reveal a clean but rather deep cut along the palm of the blonde's hand, just under her thumb. "I might be able to do something for it."

"I don't need you use your freakish magic. It's fine. Not everything can be fixed that way," Quinn growled, twisting her arm away.

"You know what... I'm not doing this. You can clean this mess up yourself." Hermione took a deep breath it, obviously trying to keep her emotions in check, her voice only wavering slightly. She brushed past the blonde and headed down the hall.

Quinn heard a noise like a cracking whip and knew Hermione had left the building. "Fuck!" She slammed her hand against the doorframe, then immediately cringed. "Holyfuckingshsdfkhkdsfh!"

After heading out in the rain to get bandages from her car, Quinn decided it would probably best if she spent the night at the hospital. She was sure Hermione went to see Harry or (groan) Ron, but on the off chance that Hermione did return home, the blonde thought it would be best if she wasn't there. You really fucked up this time, Fabray.

Quinn woke up with a cramp in her neck. The last time she slept at the hospital she was an intern and apparently her body did not find comfort on the couch in the lounge. She checked her phone to find she had a missed texted sent at 8a. It was now 830.

**I**** ****don't**** ****know**** ****what**** ****happened.**** ****But**** ****you**** ****need**** ****to**** ****talk**** ****to**** ****Hermione.**** **** She**** ****left**** ****here**** ****about**** ****an**** ****hour**** ****ago.**** ****Text**** ****me**** ****if**** ****you**** ****need**** ****anything.**** ****-**** ****Harry**

Quinn rubbed the back of her neck, frowning at the text. A part of her was relieved that Hermione had gone to see Harry rather than Ron, if only because Harry always knew what to say. The text had enough accusation and enough understanding.

**Thanks.**** ****-**** ****Q**

**I**** ****ordered**** ****the**** ****new**** ****season**** ****of**** ****Man**** ****Versus**** ****Wild.**** ****It**** ****should**** ****get**** ****here**** ****Saturday.**** ****-**** ****Harry**

Yes, Harry most definitely knew what to say and the thought of the quiet friendship she shared with the boy made Quinn smile softly.

Quinn sighed, changing the bandage on her hand before heading back to the apartment. By the time she returned to the apartment it was already 930. The apartment was silent and she quietly made her way over to the bedroom, pausing in the door when she spotted a sleeping Hermione curled against the pillows, wearing Quinn's old Cornell sweatshirt. She noted how the sleeve of the sweatshirt exposed the underside Hermione's right wrist and a new wave of pang and guilt wrapped around Quinn's insides.

Quinn walked to the bed, pulling the comforter over Hermione before placing the lightest of kisses to her girlfriend's tear stained cheek, "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

When Hermione awoke her eyes felt puffy and achey still. She could tell Quinn wasn't in bed with her, which just caused her to sniffle lightly. She rolled onto her side to look at the time and noticed a piece of paper taped to the clock with Quinn's block lettering.

_6.__ __The__ __way__ __you__ __manage__ __to__ __starfish__ __out,__ __claiming__ __all__ __the__ __the__ __bed,__ __while__ __simultaneously__ __making__ __sure__ __that__ __you__ __can__ __easily__ __curl__ __into__ __me__ __later__ __in__ __the__ __night. _

Confused, Hermione grabbed the piece of paper and head to the bathroom, noting that it was almost two in the afternoon which meant Quinn had already left for her shift at the hospital.

In the bathroom she found another piece of paper, taped to the mirror.

_5.__ __The__ __adorable__ __way__ __you__ __scrunch__ __your__ __nose__ __while__ __you__ __brush__ __your__ __teeth._

Hermione left the bathroom and walked around the rest of the apartment, finding three more notes: one in the kitchen, one on coffee table and one on the mantle.

_4.__ __The__ __fact__ __that__ __you'll__ __bake__ __with__ __me,__ __even__ __though__ __I__ __know__ __you__ __get__ __frustrated__ __in__ __the__ __ktichen. _

_3.__ __The__ __way__ __you__ __curl__ __up__ __on__ __the__ __couch__ __with__ __your__ __favorite__ __book__ __and__ __get__ __lost__ __in__ __your__ __own__ __world._

_2.__ __I__ __love__ __your__ __patience__ __and__ __your__ __heart.__ __Even__ __when__ __I__ __don't__ __deserve__ __your__ __warmth,__ __you__ __make__ __sure__ __I__ __know__ __you're__ __there__ __for__ __me__ __whenever__ __I__ __decide__ __to__ __stop__ __being__ __a__ __stubborn__ __jerk.__ __I__ __don't__ __know__ __how__ __I__ __got__ __so__ __lucky._

Hermione's head snapped up from the last note at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Quinn?" She called, confused as to why her girlfriend would be home so early.

"'re up..." Quinn was holding a bouquet of white and yellow roses in one hand and a plastic bag with take out and a teddy bear in the other.

"Your home early," Hermione said quietly.

"Took the day off..." Quinn offered a weak apologetic smile. And then realizing she was just standing there like an idiot, she quickly put the bag of take out on the ground and walked over to Hermione, flowers and bear outstretched. "Uh. I got these for you...I see you already got the notes."

Hermione just nodded, taking the bear from Quinn. She spotted a small card tucked in the overalls of the stuffed animal and pulled it out.

_I'm__ __a__ __jerk.__ __ I__ __can__'__t__ __imagine__ __missing__ __even__ __one__ __moment__ __with__ __you__ __because__ __I__ __chose__ __to__ __use__ __the__ __wrong__ __words,__ __did__ __the__ __wrong__ __thing__ __and__ __hurt__ __you.__ __Please__ __forgive__ __me.__ __I__ __love__ __you.__ __With__ __all__ __my__ __heart,__ __your__ __Q-Bear_

"I ordered take out..." Quinn offered softly, Hermione's silence making her shift uneasily. "I remembered how much you liked that Thai place..."

Hermione glanced down at the bag of take out and then to the bear and the notes clutched in her hand and then back to the blonde.

"Thank you. This is really sweet, Quinn. But," Hermione tilted her head to the side. "What happened last night...? You really hurt me."

Quinn fidgeted, her stomach turning in knots. She was never good at explaining her feelings. It was just easier to shove everything down and ignore it.

Hermione sat down on the couch, pulling the teddy bear to her chest as she waited patiently for Quinn to speak.

"I.." Quinn struggled to get the words out as she moved over to the couch. "I'm sorry. I-"

Hermione encouraged Quinn with a small smile and tilt of her head.

That's all Quinn needed. That understanding and knowing patience from Hermione broke the blonde's resolve. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I don't know why I said that, well I do. I just. I was so frustrated and angry from work. And I shouldn't have taken it out you, you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry. Maybe Dr. Fortini is right," she took a breath. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears and looked sideways and upways in order to keep them at bay. "I sabotage the most important relationships I have because I'm too messed up to articulate my feelings in a healthy manner. It's just this kid, Damien. He came in today. He had these burns. So many burns. I - he - it should have been routine. But ..."

Hermione silenced Quinn's anxious ramble by placing a gentle finger to her lips. "Breathe, baby..."

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes watering "I couldn't. I couldn't help him. And then - I just, when yo-" Hermione silenced Quinn again, this time with her lips. It was a soft kiss.

"You can't blame yourself, honey." She wiped a few rogue tears off of Quinn's cheek. She took a breath before stating what she was sure was the real reason the blonde got upset. "Magic wouldn't have changed anything," she whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

"Do you know what I love about you most?" Quinn murmured, nuzzling her nose against Hermione's as she gently brought the marred skin of Hermione's right wrist to her lips. "Number 1. I love you for your magic because it's who you are, you're magical, Hermione. I'd never want you to change. Forgive me?"

Hermione let out a soft hiccup before their lips crashed together. Hermione's hands fisting the front of Quinn's shirt as the blonde wrapped Hermione in a fierce embrace. They're lips moving in a slow waltz as they tried to convey to the other how much they loved and appreciated the other's understanding. When the need for air became to much, they just leaned their foreheads together, their noses nuzzling.

"You know Ron's going to kill you, right?" Hermione said after a moment, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I thought you went to Harry's?" Quinn asked, lifting a brow in confusion.

"Ron was there visiting his sister..."

Quinn let out a soft groan, leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder. "As long as he doesn't send a howler..."

Hermione laughed, and Quinn couldn't help but lift her head up and chuckle as well.


End file.
